Time marches on
by Kumi-kun
Summary: Written before DH was released. Harry is living with the Weasleys after the war with Voldemort. How he copes with life and love. RonHermione HarryGinny
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! I know it's been a long time since I've submitted antyhing on here, but life has been so busy! So anyway, this is a HP fic that I wrote BEFORE Deathly Hollows came out, so I know there are a lot of inacuracies when it comes to the story and what actually happened in DH, but I still think that the story is pretty darn good. Anyway, enjoy! Kumi. . 

Harry sat quietly in front of his desk. The Burrow was silent except for the trying pan scrubbing itself in the sink. Harry was glad that the Weasleys had taken him in after the war. Living with his Aunt, Uncle, and Cousin after what happened just wasn't a choice. Plus he didn't want to be away from Ginny.

It had been three years since he last faced Voldemort. There had been so much death; he had lost so many of his classmates. Thankfully Ron and Hermione had survived, barely. They had been there to witness his final stand with the Dark Lord. He had been proud that they were able to come that far with him.

There had been so much death over the last three years that it seemed like they had been to a funeral a week. Most of the D.A. from fifth year was gone; only Luna, Neville, Cho, Ron, Hermione, the Twins and he were left. The last three years had been hell. He could still remember the final battle. Harry had barely scraped by the Death Eaters and was lucky to survive Voldemort.

The evil wizard had tried several times to hit him with Avarda Kedavra, but thanks to all his practice and training, he was able to deflect the spells. His friends told him after the fight that they were surprised he was able to look Voldemort in the eye.

"You looked so pale!" Hermione recounted at his bedside at St. Mungos. He was there only an hour or so, having had his leg broken by Lucius Malfoy. "I was afraid you might faint!" She had held his hand along with Ron's. The youngest Weasley boy had been hit with a stunning spell and hit his head on a tree.

"Yea," Ron pitched in, his hair bushier then normal due to his bandage. "From what I saw, your head looked like it should have exploded." Hermione looked concerned as always as Harry nodded.

"I'm surprised I lasted long enough to kill him." Harry spoke softly. "It felt like my head was going to."

Harry had left St. Mungos that night with Ginny and Hermione. Ron stayed an extra night. The party Mrs. Weasley threw for them was the best party they had been to since their fifth year. The only thing that could have made it better was if Sirius and Dumbledore had been there.

Harry glanced at the clock as he walked down the stairs. Mrs. Weasley had had some extra hands added to her wonderful clock, and they now shown with Harry and Hermione's faces. It made perfect sense, seeing how Harry now lived at the Burrow, and Ron and Hermione were married.

All the hands, except Harry's, were pointed to "work" or "away". Harry as pointed at "home". After the battle, he wasn't really sure what he wanted to do. Being an Auror was still something he was considering, but Mr. Weasley had offered him a nice job in the Ministry with him, and Muggles were a subject that he knew a lot about.

"He glanced at the clock again and watched as Mrs. Weasley, Ginny, and Hermione's hands moved to "traveling". Within a few minutes, emerald flames burst to life in the hearth. Ginny and her mother came through first, followed by a frazzled Hermione; their clock hands turning to "home". All three women were laden with bags and made their way to the kitchen.

Ginny returned to the den where Harry sat perched in a chair. She smiled at him, and then placed a quick kiss on the top of his head. Harry loved the way her eyes sparkled when she looked at him. He was glad she had survived. Losing her would have ranked up with losing Sirius.

The light coming in through the window began to subside, and slowly Fred, George, Ron and Mr. Weasley came home, Ron greeting his wife with a kiss and red ears, then disappearing into the newly established office with his brothers. Hermione had protested when Ron told her that he was going to join the pair at the joke shop, but the small business had grown large enough that they even had a shop running in Hogsmeade.

Harry was glad to be living in such a busy house, and Hedwig, he was sure, was glad to have a companion in Pigwidgeon. One of his favorites past times recently was watching the movement in the house.

Mrs. Weasley called them all to dinner an hour after they were all home. The girls seemed unusually giddy tonight and kept sneaking glances at each other.

After they had eaten, they sat sipping tea and coffee when Hermione finally spoke.

"Ron?" She spoke tentivly and touched his arm.

"Yea?" He looked up, eyes tired.

"RonI'mpregnant." She spoke the words almost too fast for anyone to hear. But Ron heard. He spit his tea across the table and all over Fred.

"Oye! Ron!" George fell back out of his chair laughing.

"Sorry." Ron spoke and wiped his face on his sleeve. "You're what?"

"I'm pregnant, Ron. You're going to be a father!" Ron looked around at the other faces at the table. Harry was as surprised as Ron was. Mrs. Weasley and her daughter both wore grins, but Hermione's was fading fast.

"I…um…" Hermione's eyes began to water.

"Ron?" Her voice shook her husband's face pale. "Ronald, are you alright?" He nodded.

"Well don't just sit there, say something!" His mother was just as excited as Hermione.

"Um… Well, that's great!" He tried to sound excited. Ginny squealed and Hermione kissed his cheek. "When-when did you find out?"

"Just today, while we were in town." She replied happily. I saw the doctor, but I kind of already knew." Ron was still pale and looked at Harry.

"Don't look at me, mate. She's your wife." Was all Harry could say. The house erupted with laughter and the celebration continued well into the evening.

Ginny and Harry were the last to head up the stairs to bed. They had been sitting on the couch, Harry holding her tight against his chest. The talk of a new Weasley baby had filled everyone with a feeling of youth and joy. Ron had finally realized what had been said and he was just as excited as everyone else.

"Harry?"

"Hm?" His eyes were mesmerized by the flames.

"I heard something in town today that might interest you." She moved so she could look him in the eyes.

"What's that?" He was almost too tired to form a proper response.

"Mr. Olivvander is looking for some help." She winced away, afraid Harry might get angry.

The talk of work came up a lot. Harry felt bad about the fact that he was living with Weasleys and not working. Eight people was a lot to support, when only four people were working. Granted Harry still helped out as much as he could with money from his account at Gringots. Harry simply sighed.

"Okay." He replied, trying to force a smile. Ginny opened her eyes and looked back at him.

"I know that you are still trying to sort out things in your head Harry, and I'm here for you." She smiled, and Harry looked away. "Look Harry, I love you. Have you given any thought to what you want?" He shook his head.

"I got a letter from McGonagall today." Harry spoke, not sounding very enthused.

"I did too. She was asking for a book list for the students." Ginny stopped, looking confused. "What did McGonagall want from you? You don't work at Hogwarts."

"That's the thing." Harry took Ginny back in his arms. "She wants me to come back and teach." He held her close for a moment and watched the fire.

"Oh Harry that's wonderful! IF you took the job, we could still be together! You know the whole relationship through letters thing bothers me. What does she want you to teach?" Her excitement was almost contagious.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." He spoke the words, remembering the D.A. meetings from fifth year.

"Are you going to do it?" She sat forward again, her red hair shimmering and her eyes excited.

"I…I don't know. I mean, I had a hard enough time dealing with Snape as a student, but as a fellow teacher? And I'm taking his subject." Ginny laughed.

"Harry, Serverus is teaching potions again. Turns out he was happier as potions master." Harry looked surprised as Ginny called him by his first name.

He still didn't know if he was too comfortable with the idea. He had killed Dumbledore after all. Harry would never forgive him for that.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, I know it has been a bit since I have posted the next chapter, but here it is. I know this is a dumb place for the next chapter to begin, but this is just where I stopped typing lol. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story or placed it on their alerts/watch list, it means a lot to me. I also want to thank my new Beta Reader, Authors Note, for reading over this for me and making sure my spelling and names are correct. Anyway, enjoy. .

He had helped and hidden Malfoy from the Order, though they did finally catch Malfoy and send him to Azkaban

He had helped Malfoy and hidden him from the Order, though they did finally catch Malfoy and send him to Azkaban. But the thought of working with Snape as an equal still didn't appeal to Harry. How McGonagall could trust him again he would never know.

"I still don't know, Ginny." He spoke and pulled her back into his arms.

"It's Severus, isn't it?" She asked, tangling her fingers in his. Harry smiled. It was uncanny how she had always been able to read his mind.

"Yea," he spoke after a while. "I still don't trust Snape." Ginny gave a soft giggle.

"You know you have nothing to fear from him anymore. They are monitoring his magic usage through his wand, and if he tries anything funny, they will throw him straight to Azkaban." She finally pulled free of Harry's grip and stood, turning to face him. "Besides, Hagrid's been dying to see you again." She kissed him softly on his forehead and headed up the stairs to her room.

Harry really hadn't seen Hagrid since Bill and Fleur's wedding. He and Madam maxim had shown up together wearing matching pumpkin blossoms. Hagrid had looked tired and worn; Dumbledore's death had taken a real toll on him. In the few areas where you could see his face, it almost looked like he had aged several years.

Harry shook Hagrid from his mind and blinked again at the fire, which was dying slowly; what little light it cast in the quiet room slowly drifting away. Still he didn't move. His head was still churning, the information: Mr. Ollivander's wand shop, Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Auror. Each one had its draws. Being in Diagon Ally, going back to Hogwarts, high paying Ministry job. Each and every choice sounded good to him.

It wasn't as though he needed the money. His vault at Gringotts was still full, not only with the money from his parents, but also with the reward money he had been given after killing Voldemort. He just got so bored with being at home. Granted Ginny was there most of the time now, but she would be leaving soon to return to Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley would be there, but she was so busy with the garden and the gnomes that lived there, that he was alone in the house anyway, usually holed up in what used to be Ron's room, remembering events from his past, and placing several in the stone basin that used to be kept in Dumbledore's office.

Harry blinked and looked around the room. The fire was almost out, and he could hardly see anything beyond outlines. The house was quiet, not even the sounds of Ron snoring penetrated the darkness. Harry's mind was full of sound though, his thoughts bouncing around and screaming in his ears.

The screaming was everywhere. All around him curses, hexes, and jinxes flew towards the many bravely fighting witches and wizards. They all narrowly missed Harry, burning his hair or his clothes. Screams issued from those who were hit, others exploded against the rocks. Everything around him felt as through he was moving in slow motion.

His target was just ahead, fighting Ministry witches and wizards, including Rufus Scrimgeour. Harry stepped over a body and wordlessly cast a shielding spell as a curse zoomed towards him. The tall, pale body ahead of him continued to fight, and as Harry grew closer, his rage boiled hotter. He was finally within range. His voice rang out as he shouted "Expelliarmus!" and Voldemort's wand flew from his hand.

Everyone around them had stopped. Voldemort turned to face Harry, his own hatred and anger reflected. Harry swore he saw the nostril-slits flare at the sight of him. Harry had already thwarted him four times, and this, Harry knew, was going to be the final showdown. One of them would be walking away, while the other was lost among the pile of bodies. Harry was going to make sure he walked away.

"Levicorpus!" he cried and lifted the dark wizard by his ankle. "Librecourpus!" Moving forward he dropped Voldemort on his head, keeping his wand pointed at the Dark Lord's chest. He was within grasp; all he had to do was say the words. "Avada Kadavra!" He screamed, channeling all of his anger and hatred through his wand. The green light shot out and hit Voldemort in the chest. That was it. It was over. Death Eaters and Order members alike turned as Harry started to laugh.

"H-harry? What have you done?" He stopped laughing. Molly Weasley was looking at him disgusted. They were back at the Burrow. Ginny lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. His wand was pointed at her chest.

"Harry? Harry!" His eyes popped open to weak light. Arthur Weasley was looking down at him worried. "Harry m'boy are you alright?"

He looked around. He was on the couch in the Burrow's living room, a blanket tangled around his legs, sopping wet from sweat. The sun was just starting to shine through the windows, and Harry could hear the sound of Mrs. Weasley busy making breakfast in the kitchen.

"Y-yea, I'm fine." He settled his glasses back on his nose and sat up.

"Good, good. You were calling for Ginny. She's upstairs sleeping." Mr. Weasley nodded to the stairs. Harry nodded and untangled his legs from the blanket. Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen as Harry was rubbing his eyes.

"Good morning Harry, dear." She smiled and hugged him quickly. "Is everything alright?" He nodded and yawned. "Good. I was a little worried, you having fits in your sleep and all. Why were you sleeping on the couch anyway dear?" She continued without letting him answer. "Com on into the kitchen. Breakfast is ready. I'll wake the others. We have company coming in a few hours." He stood and went to the kitchen, followed shortly by Mr. Weasley, who joined him in a cup of coffee.

Breakfast was a noisy affair that morning, Mrs. Weasley giving Hermione advice about the baby, the Weasley boys talking about the joke shop, and Mr. Weasley hurrying through breakfast and trying to get to work. Harry at quietly, his mind was still spinning from his dream and trying to figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

Ginny was at the top of his list. He wanted to be with her for the rest of his life. He was happy as a part of the Weasley family, and he had his friends with him. He felt like he belonged here. But the job was another story in itself.

"Harry dear, eat your eggs! They're getting cold." Harry was pulled from his thoughts; his fork was perched in mid-air, egg yolk dripping from the tines. He blinked and quickly placed the bite into his mouth.

All talk and movement ceased when they heard a loud "Crack!" from the front yard. Mrs. Weasley hurried to the door and opened it to admit Bill and Fleur. Mrs. Weasley pulled her son into a hug and then smiled at his wife. Fleur's silvery hair was pulled back and she held a bundle in her arms. She handed the pile of blankets to Mrs. Weasley who took it gently and cooed softly. Bill and Fleur walked to join the rest of the family in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley continued to smile and coo at her arms.

Ginny immediately jumped from her seat to join her mother, her eyes bright. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George all took turns shaking Bill's hand in greeting, and Hermione mad her way slowly and reluctantly to the other women.

" 'Arry? Oh 'Arry I am glad zat you are 'ere. We would like you to meet 'Arry William Weasley. Our son." Fleur spoke excitedly, then took the small bundle to him and placed the baby in Harry's arms.

The child had his mother's light complexion and bright eyes, while on top of his head sat a mass of red hair. Bill looked down with a smile. Harry wasn't sure what to think.

"We named him after you, of course." Bill spoke, answering the question in Harry's mind. "Fleur has always looked up to you, and felt she owed you something for saving her sister during the Triwizard Cup." Harry blushed.

"You- You really didn't' have to." He spoke. Sure he was flattered they had named a child after him, but why someone would want to was beyond him. Sure he killed the greatest dark wizard of their time, but that was nothing to idolize. He had witnessed so many deaths in the last ten years, and some days he just wished that he wasn't Harry Potter, "The Chosen One".

Then he thought about Ginny. Harry had loved her from the moment he first set eyes on her. And even though it had hurt more than anything he had ever done, breaking up with her had been one of the smartest. She had been able to hide, to stay safe during the war. If she had stayed with him, she would surely be dead.

Harry handed the baby to Ron, who looked like he was afraid of it, and he gave it immediately to the twins, who cooed and gurgled at it, much to baby Harry's delight. Hermione frowned when Ron passed the baby on, and he looked at her apologetically.

The house emptied slowly, leaving Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Harry and Ginny with the baby, who slept happily in his father's arms. Ginny was still not happy to have Fleur around, and had resorted back to calling her Phlegm. Mrs. Weasley and Fleur worked in the kitchen while the baby slept.

"Doesn't look much like a Weasley, does he Bill?" Ginny asked, looking at her nephew. Bill laughed.

"No, no he doesn't, but at least he didn't inherit these." He pointed at the scars on his face. Though they had healed nicely, Bill didn't look the same.

"I know. So what are you guys doing back here? I thought you were happy in France and were sending Harry to Beaubatons."

"No, actually I talked Fleur into putting his name on the list for Hogwarts." Bill spoke with a grin. "Which means I also got her convinced to move back home. Apperating is a strange sensation for a baby, and she refuses to travel by Floo powder." Bill and Ginny both laughed.

The baby changed hands three times before lunch, and after they ate, Harry retreated to his room. Hedwig came flying through his window as he sat on the bed, a letter clutched in her beak. Harry recognized the writing immediately.

Harry,

I know that this has been sprung on you last minute, but I do need to know if you will be planning on returning to Hogwarts for the next term, and which books you will require of the students. Please send your response as soon as possible.

Minerva McGonagall

Hogwarts Headmistress

Not even thinking, Harry scribbled a list of books and a simple yes, then handed it back to the owl, which promptly flew out the window.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh! Sorry fokes! I got so busy with everything that is going on in my life that I forgot that I had to finish posting my fic! Thanks to everyone for your patience, so here is chapter three. I have Chapter four typed and it's being beta read as we speak. Should be able to post it in a few days. Am working on typing the rest of the story. Thanks again for all your patience with me as I work through the crazyness that is my life! Enjoy**

**Love always, Kumi**

"Was that Hedwig?" A voice spoke from the doorway. Harry looked up into Ginny's sparkling eyes.

"Yea, it was." He smiled and Ginny sat on his lap.

"She didn't stay long." Harry wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Nope. I sent her back."

"Back?"

"To Hogwarts. I got another letter from Professor McGonagall." Ginny turned in his lap and looked him in the eye.

"What did you tell her?" He loved seeing the excitement sparkle in her eyes.

"I told her that I would be coming back. I sent her my book list." Ginny squealed and threw her arms around his neck, knocking the chair over.

"Oh Harry, that's wonderful!" She giggled, placing kiss after kiss on his face. "Mum will be so excited!" She almost seemed to fly up off the floor and out the door.

Harry smiled as he picked himself up off the floor. He was actually going back to Hogwarts! The place that had been his home since his childhood. Plus Hagrid was there.

Shortly after, he heard two sets of feet pounding up the stairs. Mrs. Weasly and Ginny hurried into the room, and Mrs. Weasly gathered him into a hug.

"Ginny's just told me. This is so wonderful, Harry! I mean, not that I don't enjoy the company, but you will have the chance to get out and do something! I say we celebrate!" Mrs. Weasly let him go and Ginny took his hand. "I'll make a special dinner, and we will invite everyone! Bill, Fleur, Remus and Nymphadora, o their baby is getting so big…" her voice trailed off and Harry sighed.

"I'm excited for you too, Harry." She whispered and kissed his cheek. "I better go help mum." She left the room and Harry finally smiled. He was returning to Hogwarts.

The noise downstairs was too much for Harry after a while. Even though he was upstairs in his bedroom, it still made its way upstairs. He had been thinking again. But this time, the decision was easy to make. Harry had been contemplating this for a very long time and knew that the time was right.

Gathering his money pouch and wand, Harry left his room and headed out. Stopping momentarily to say good-bye to Ginny, he moved for the door.

"Harry dear, if you are going to town, would you pick up a few things for dinner?" He nodded and Mrs. Weasly flicked her wand, sending a short list his way. Pocketing the parchment, Harry stepped out the door, and with a slight step forward, he was pushed into the now expected tight-tube feeling of apparating.

Harry found himself in the middle of Diagon Alley. The street was busy, families walking up and down the street, getting ice cream or other items. He set out weaving among the other shoppers, his head down. Since killing Voldemort, the attention on him had tripled. Finding his destination quickly, Harry ducked into the store and went straight to the counter.

Dinner was just as noisy as breakfast. Both babies were fussy and Fleur and Tonks (who insisted on being called so even after her name changed) played twenty questions with Hermione about her pregnancy. Harry sat perched in his chair, on hand moving nervously to his pocket every few minutes through the meal.

The twins cleared the table with a flick of their wands, while Fleur, Tonks, and Mrs. Weasly carried out a large cake decorated with Gryffindor colors. Everyone cheered, and Bill stood, his glass of butterbeer raised above his head.

"A toast!" He smiled, the others raising their glasses. "To the newest member of the Hogwarts staff!"

"Here, here!" Lupin chimed and they all drank, Bill sitting. Harry swallowed hard and looked around the table, his eyes landing on Ginny. The room got eerily quiet as Harry took her by the hand.

"Ginny, I have something I want to ask you." He spoke and she smiled. Hermione's grin looked as though it was going to split her face in two as Harry got down on one knee. Once again his hand went to his pocket and this time produced a small box.

"Ginny Weasly, will you marry me?" he asked, showing her the ring inside. Fleur and Hermione squealed, while Ron's face blanched and he looked as if he may faint.

"Yes! Oh Harry!" Tears were flowing from Mrs. Weasly's eyes as her daughter hugged her new fiancée. Everyone cheered and Harry felt his face turn a bright scarlet.

"Now it's a real celebration!" Mr. Weasly spoke and they all dug into their cake.

The party at the Burrow lasted well into the night. After several yawns and the cries of one very sleepy baby, Lupin and Tonks bid the house farewell, leaving the family together.

"Oh this is so wonderful." Molly spoke, crying again. "A new grand baby on the way, another wedding! Oh Ginny we have so much to do!" Arthur placed his hand on his wife's arm.

"Perhaps we should let the children rest, Molly. It has been a long day."

"Of course dear. Let me just clean up." And with a flick of her wand, the table was once again clear. "Bill dear, Fred and George are in your old room, Ron and Hermione are in Charlie's room," she ticked off on her fingers. "Any Harry has Ron's room, so the only place that's open is the living room…" she trailed off with a slight frown.

"Zat is fine, mozer. Bill, 'Arry and I will be fine 'ere. We will just…" Fleur began.

"I can share a room with Harry." Ginny spoke up with a blush. Mrs. Weasly looked at her quickly and her blush grew.

"Yes, well I'm sure that would work out. Bill, you and Fleur can have Ginny's room."

Harry was speechless. Mrs. Weasly had protested when Ron and Hermione wanted to share a room before the wedding. But now, without the slightest hesitation, he would have Ginny in his arms. His new fiancé, just as excited as he was, ran up to her room to transfer her belongings. Fleur nodded her thanks and followed Ginny up the stairs.

Everyone filed out of the room in pairs to relax in their bedrooms. Ginny already had her things in Harry's room, and had used one of her favorite charms to fuse the two beds together.

"They never taught us that one in school." Harry spoke and hugged her around the waist.

"They never taught us the automatic resizing charm either." Ginny turned in his arms to face him. Harry blushed.

"So you caught me." He spoke, slightly embarrassed.

"It's okay." She smiled and kissed his nose. "I love the ring anyway. It's beautiful."

"Well I love you." Harry told her, and then released her. "I, um, probably should, um, go in the other room." Ginny laughed.

"We are going to be married, silly. I can change clothes in front of you." Harry blushed harder but turned his back anyway. He kept his nose pressed to the wall until he heard the bed creak as Ginny climbed in.

Harry enjoyed getting to sleep with Ginny in his arms. The nightmares didn't come, and sleep was deep and comfortable, and the next morning he felt refreshed. It seemed that the whole house felt the same way.

In the few weeks left of summer holiday, Harry received several more letters from Professor McGonagall with instructions for transportation to Hogwarts. Ginny and Mrs. Weasly had become very engrossed with planning for the wedding, which was still five months away. Fleur became involved as well, much to Ginny and Hermione's distaste.

The night before Harry and Ginny were scheduled to leave, the pair sat making the guest list.

"Percy! That's it! I knew we were forgetting someone." Ginny scribbled the name quickly. "Harry, have you decided on groomsmen yet?" This had been a decision he was having a lot of trouble with.

"Well, Ron is going to be my best man, but the others; well I would love to have Sirius with us." Ginny turned to face him.

"I know Harry. It's going to be hard not having any of your family here for the wedding. Unless, of course, you want to invite your aunt and uncle."

Harry hadn't spoken to the Dursleys since Dumbledor had died. He had returned to their house one final time, as the former headmaster had requested, but he hadn't heard from them since.

"I guess we could send the invitation, though I doubt they will come. They won't acknowledge that our world exists still." Ginny wrote the names and moved on.

"What about Neville? Or Fred or George?" She suggested hopefully.

"You know those two are going to be enough of a handful already without being part of the wedding. Neville though, I guess I could ask him." He took off his shirt as he spoke and Ginny wrote some more.

"That still leaves one vacant spot, Harry. I'm asking Hermione, Luna and Tonks to be bridesmaids." Harry yawned.

"Maybe Lupin would do it." He spoke from the bed.

"We could ask him." Ginny wrote another note then laid down her quill. She turned to look at Harry, and then rose to join him in bed, placing her head on his chest. Without thinking, Harry placed his arm around her shoulders.

"I love you Ginny." He kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Harry." She wrapped her arm around him. "Now we probably had better get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a long day." The lights turned off and the pair drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: lucky lucky you people! Two chapters in one week! Anyway, I'm working on making up for the year of silence from me, and am actually looking at starting a new HP fic. Totally AU. It will be great. Anyway, enjoy the next chunk, and as always, Reviews are always welcome!**

**Love always, Kumi**

They woke early the next morning; baby Harry screaming unhappily in the next room. Fleur was yelling at Bill over the baby's wails, and footsteps were echoing up the stairs. Ginny sat up in bed as her mother grumbled past the door. Harry and Ginny both raced to the next room to see what was going on.

"Bill! You are ze fazer, why are you not doing anything? 'Arry needs you!" Bill looked at his wife, groggy.

"You are his mother. Sounds like he's hungry. Last time I checked, _you_ had the food." He pointed to her chest. Fleur immediately turned red and turned to find the baby in Mrs. Weasly's arms, quietly nursing a bottle. Mrs. Weasly was still dressed in her housecoat and glared at Fleur.

"Bill's right. You are the mother, and I thank the both of you to remember that there are other people in this house who are trying to sleep." She turned to leave the room. "Oh dear, you already woke up Harry and Ginny." She glared at Fleur and Bill, and then went to the door. "Come on downstairs, dears, I'll make some breakfast." She moved past Harry and Ginny with the baby till in her arms. The pair followed, leaving Fleur and Bill alone.

The pots and pans were already cooking when Harry and Ginny reached the table. Mrs. Weasly as sitting in a chair, still holding her grandson. She smiled as the pair sat down.

"How are plans coming?" Mrs. Weasly asked with a smile.

"Almost finished." Ginny spoke, helping herself to some pumpkin juice. "All we really have to do is get the invitations sent out, and Minerva won't mind if we use a few of the school's owls."

Mrs. Weasly smiled and flicked her wand, setting the table. "Is the guest list finished?" Harry nodded. It had been a long, hard road, but now that it was over, hopefully things would flow fairly smoothly.

As the scent of breakfast floated through the house, those who hadn't been wakened by the mornings fight were pulled from their beds. Ron helped his wife down the stairs. She looked tired and pale. Her eyelids drooped, as did her head.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked as she sat down. Hermione shook her head slowly. Ginny placed a hand on the brunette's arm. Ron sat next to Harry and yawned.

"I barely got any sleep." Hermione sounded as groggy as she looked.

"Tell me about it." Ron chimed in through another yawn. Hermione glared at him.

"At least you weren't up most of the night vomiting." Hermione snapped, looking up quickly. Mrs. Weasly smiled.

"Well you should defiantly eat something dear." Breakfast flew to the table and Mrs. Weasly placed a small helping of eggs and a couple slices of toast on her plate. Hermione ate slowly, fatigue showing even in her movements. After a couple of small bites, Hermione bolted from the table and to the bathroom. Ron looked at his mother, confused.

"Morning sickness, dear." She spoke casually as she ate her own breakfast.

"Bu.. Wha.. In the middle of the night?" Ron stuttered.

"I had constant morning sickness with you Ronald. It's all part of the pregnancy process." She continued to eat. Hermione returned looking even more tired and tried to eat her toast.

"What time does your train leave?" Mr. Weasley asked from behind the Prophet.

"At Three." Harry replied and scooped more eggs into his mouth.

"Are you all packed?" Mr. Weasley asked, eyeing the both of them.

"Yes, dad." Ginny laughed. "We aren't students anymore." Mr. Weasly let out a hearty laugh and baby Harry woke with a start, immediately begging to wail. Mrs. Weasly eyed his parents, and then stood impatiently to care for the baby.

"Honestly Fleur," She spoke and took the child into the living room. They could all still hear him crying, and then Mrs. Weasly stormed back into the kitchen. "FLEUR!" She barked in a very un-Molly fashion. The blonde jumped at the sound of her name. "You get in here and you take care of this child!" She pointed to the living room chair where the baby lay crying.

Fleur reluctantly left her perch beside Bill and went to the crying child. Mrs. Weasley sat back in her chair and at as if nothing had happened.

People started to flow out of the house, everyone wishing Harry and Ginny a safe trip. Hermione looked miserable, having vomited twice between breakfast and departure time, but leaving with Mr. Weasly for the ministry anyway. Ron was the last to leave, hugging his only sister.

"You be safe." He turned to step into the fireplace. "And Harry, say hi to Hagrid for us. Let him know about the baby." And with a wink, he stepped into emerald flames, spoke "Hogsmeade!" and was gone.

Harry and Ginny returned to their room to make sure their packing was complete. Harry checked his trunk and his nightstand, then made sure Hedwig's cage was secured. The snowy white owl hooted contently, letting Harry stroke her feathers through the bars.

Ginny was talking herself through her checklist and Harry turned to watch her. The gemstone in her ring sparkled with every flick of her wrist. Her hair shone in the early sunlight, and her every move caused a shimmer of light to cascade down her locks. Harry sat and watched her move, knowing that this, this beauty that surpassed the beauty of the veela, was part of the reason that he had been drawn to her.

The last thing that Ginny placed in her trunk was the guest list for the wedding. She rolled the parchment neatly and tucked it between her robes.

"Harry, I forgot. Do you have robes?" Ginny spun to face him.

"Huh? On, no I don't." he blushed sheepishly.

"It's okay." She replied with a grin. "It's still early. Why don't we pop into Diagon Ally and buy you a set?" She smiled and stood in front of him. All he could do was nod. He was too entranced by her scent to respond. She placed a kiss on his forehead and broke his concentration.

"Well are we going?" She asked with a giggle.

"Yea." He blushed again and Ginny couldn't help but laugh.

Diagon Ally was full of Hogwarts students and their families busy buying school supplies. Former students whom Harry had known nodded or waved, and he just smiled. It was nice being able to walk around in public and not get harassed. It was just him and Ginny.

It didn't take them long in the robe shop, all the students were either at Ollivander's (who's window still sported a help wanted sign) or at Flourish and Blotts getting their books. Ginny checked her watch and pointed out that they still had plenty of time. Harry steered her towards Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes. He still was getting samples. The shop was busy as usual.

"Harry! Ginny!" Fred called form the back corner. "What are you doing here?" He spoke as he moved through the crowd. "You better intend to pay for that!" He called to a small boy trying to open a skiving snack box.

"Still our top seller." George spoke up from behind his sister.

"We came to check out the shop. See what new developments we may be up against." Ginny grinned.

"Oh… Well no admittance to the back room today." Fred started.

"What we have back there is a work in progress and is not for your eyes." George finished. Ginny furrowed her eyebrows at her brothers. She moved to say something but was stopped when Harry grabbed her arm.

"Fine then. Come on, Ginny, let's get some lunch at the leaky Cauldron." The pair turned and left the building.

Harry and Ginny only had time for a quick lunch before they had to return to the Burrow to finish packing and get to Kings Cross.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Okay, so here is the next chunk. Thanks to everyone for all the story favorites and the watches, they are much appriciated. As always, I don't own any of the characters, they are property of J.K. Rowling, but the idea in the story is completely my own.**

**Enjoy, Kumi ^.^**

The train ride to Hogwarts was quiet. There were several other witches and wizards headed to Hogsmeade and several other places, though they were not the only ones headed to Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny slept most of the way, and were greeted by Hagrid and Professor McGonagall at the station.

"Ginny, welcome back." The headmistress spoke and hugged Ginny. "And the same to you, Harry." She gave a smile and shook his hand.

"Harry! It's great ter see you again! I'm glad you decided ter come back!" Hagrid pulled him into a huge hug.

"Hello Hagrid." Ginny laughed. "Has everyone else arrived?"

"No. We are still waiting for Cho and Serverus. Let us go to the Tree Broomsticks for a drink while we wait." The group headed to the Three Broomsticks and found a table in the corner. Hagrid ordered their drinks from the bar and sat with them.

"I assume that Ginny has given you a briefing?" McGonagall spoke. Harry shook his head.

"Sorry Minerva. I forgot." She blushed.

"Not a problem." She smiled and looked back to Harry. "Your office will be located behind the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. You have been there before with Alastor and Gildroy." Harry nodded. "Your quarters are located through a door at the back of the office." She reached into her cloak and pulled out two pieces of parchment. "Here are your class schedules. I'm sure you well remember the points system for the houses, Harry?" He nodded. "Good." She started to continue but was interrupted when the familiar figure of Serverus Snape entered the room.

"Ah, Serverus. I assume Professor Chang is with you?"

"Indeed. She was just behind me." He drawled. Cho came into the room shortly, smiling at the group around the table.

"Hello everyone. Oh Harry! What a pleasure to see you!" She hugged him quickly as Ginny glared. "How was everyone's summer?"

"Fine." Everyone muttered.

"Exciting." Ginny replied with a mischievous sparkle in her eye.

"Oh? Do tell." Cho sat quickly, ready to listen.

"Well, we found out that Ron and Hermione are going to have a baby." Cho squealed. "And Harry and I are engaged. We will be married during the break for Christmas Holiday."

Hagrid's jaw dropped. "A baby? Already?" Ginny laughed and Hagrid blushed.

"Yea." She replied. "Ron wanted us to tell you. He's very excited."

"Well that's exciting news!" Cho hugged Ginny again and kissed Harry's cheek. "I'm happy for everyone. I will have to send an owl to Hermione…" Her voice trailed off and Harry reached for Ginny's hand.

"Well it looks like everyone is here." Minerva spoke as everyone drained their drinks. "Hagrid has the carriages waiting." They all stood and headed for the door.

The thestral-lead carriages that carried the older students stood near the station. Hagrid had only one brought down. The game-keeper held the door as everyone got in. He walked away, leading the Thestral.

Hogwarts seemed smaller then he remembered, but it was very quiet. The ghosts floated idly by, nodding to the group as they passed. The faces in the portraits along the walls walked about, straightening and dusting, Harry felt just as at home here as he did with the Weasly's.

They walked into the Great Hall and the rest of the teachers turned. Professor sprout and Madame Pompfry smiled when they saw Harry. Firenze nodded and the others waved. Professor McGonagall walked through the crowd and stood at the podium where Harry remembered seeing Dumbledor for the first time.

"Welcome back everyone." She said happily when everyone quieted. "It is indeed a special year, as we have our newest, and in my opinion, finest Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher to date. Harry Potter has agreed to return to Hogwarts." A soft murmur rose in the group of staff members. The headmistress held up her hand and all was quiet. "Your trunks should be in your quarters, and dinner will be served in an hour." The large group took that as a dismissal and filed out of the Great Hall. McGonagall caught Harry and Ginny as they went to leave.

"I am very happy to hear that the two of you will be getting married." She stated softly. "I only ask that you not make a big deal about it in front of the students, and please remember that you do have separate dorms for a reason. Even after you are married I ask that you sleep in your own rooms." She gave a quick smile and walked away.

Harry was unsure what to think about the rules that had just been placed upon them. He understood at this point with them only being engaged, but after the wedding, that should be a different story. Harry lost is train of thought when Ginny grabbed his hand.

The students arrived at Hogwarts three days later. It was strange, seeing all the students. The first years, who were lead in by Hagrid, looked tiny, and were dwarfed even more by the half-giant's size.

The sorting didn't take quite as long as Harry remembered, and when McGonagall stepped to the podium, Harry was overwhelmed by a wave of nostalgia. He remembered Dumbledor standing in that same spot. Remembering the headmaster brought a tear to his eye. He could picture him there, hear his words. He never imagined that the loss of Dumbledor would hit him that hard.

"I would like to welcome back all of our returning teachers. I would also like to welcome the newest member of the Hogwarts staff. He will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts. Please join me in welcoming Professor Potter." McGonagall motioned to Harry, who nodded nervously and squeezed Ginny's hand.

The Great Hall filled with murmurs and applause, and Harry could see several students standing up to see him. The headmistress raised her hands and silence fell across the room. The feast rose from the table and the noise of the meal began.

After supper, everyone returned to their rooms. Harry got himself settled in and laid back on his bed. His first class was tomorrow morning, and he could feel the butterflies already.

He woke early and dressed, then met Ginny in the corridor. Seeing the whole castle was quiet and there was no one around, Harry snuck a kiss.

"Good morning to you too." She giggled and joined him on the way to breakfast. Harry smiled. "I thought maybe after dinner tonight we should get the invitations finished and sent out." Harry nodded.

"I have a nice desk in my office if you want to use it." He spoke off-handedly.

"Great. I'll get some Butterbeer and pudding from Dobby and Winky. I got some nice colored ink while in Diagon Ally." She smiled; a gesture Harry gladly returned.

They separated as students made their way to the house tables before class. Harry ate quickly, then mad his way back to his classroom.

His classes went well, thanks in part, to notes left by his predecessor in the desk. He answered several questions from the students, assigned homework to a few classes, and was very relieved when class ended for the day. Spending the evening alone with Ginny was a welcome schedule addition. There had been very little time where they could be alone at the Burrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: As requested, chapter 6! Thanks Guys! ^.^**

Dobby and Winky brought the pudding and Butterbeer up personally, and it was the first time in a while Harry had seen a smile on Winky's face. She was finally happy to be at Hogwarts. The pair of house eleves sat with Harry and Ginny for a while, telling of events at Hogwarts and the party after Kreacher died. Harry had to laugh at that.

Once they were alone again, Harry and Ginny dove head first into the invitations. The ink that Ginny had purchased sparkled and made the invitations look even fancier. Once the list was completed, they made their way to the Owlry to send them out. Hedwig happily took a load from Harry, and hooted softly as she flew away.

Classes went well for the first several weeks, and Harry and Ginny received several owls with RSVPs, which they immediately sent to Mrs. Weasly. They received several updates from Ron and Hermione, as well as inquires about everything from food to decorations. Harry spent at least one night a week without any sleep.

Halfway through their second month, Hagrid approached the pair at lunch. Harry greeted him with a smile.

"'Ello Harry! I have someat' for ye." He held out his hand and Harry took the envelope. "It's fer Ginny too. I know it's short notice, but I'm sure it won't bother nuthin." Harry cracked the seal and smiled at the parchment.

You are invited!

Reubeus Hagrid and Olympe Maxime invite you to join them on All Hallows Eve, the Thirty-First of October, as they are married by the Lake on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

A reception will follow in the Great Hall.

Harry had to laugh. He could see the hurt in Hagrid's eyes, and was quick to explain through his giggles.

"I am... I'm not la- laughing at you!" He fought to contain his laughter. "It's just, it's…" Harry's giggles were renewed. He handed the parchment to Ginny, who smiled.

"I think what Harry is trying to tell you is this." Ginny produced her own piece of parchment which Hagrid opened and read. A smile spread behind his beard.

"Merlin's Beard! I had no idea." His hearty laughs joined Harry's and echoed through the Great Hall. "Well 'o course Olympe an' I will be there. Wouldn't miss it!" Hagrid clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Good. Send an owl to mum to let her know." Ginny smiled and turned. "I'm going to class. I'll see you at dinner." She winked as she walked away.

"You sure are lucky you caught 'er, Harry. She is a good girl." He smiled and headed out to the grounds.

Excitement spread through Hogwarts as Hagrid's wedding approached. All classes were cancelled on Halloween, to the delight of the students. Preparations had begun on the grounds near the marble podium where Dumbledore's body had been placed. Hagrid had been talking to Harry a lot about the wedding, and his nerves had been getting the best of him.

Two days before the wedding, just as breakfast had begun, a large carriage, pulled by large, winged horses flew through the sky and landed near Hagrid's hut. Harry and Ginny knew exactly what this meant, and their small students became excited. The professors ushered the students back into the Great Hall, and Harry and Ginny went down to greet Madame Maxime.

The giantess was just stepping down from the carriage when Harry and Ginny arrived. Olympe smiled largely at them, and then rushed into Hagrid's arms when he appeared.

"'Agrid! It is wonderful to be with you again." Hagrid held her tight and kissed her cheek. Grawp appeared shyly around the house and smiled at his soon to be sister-in-law.

"'Ello Grawp." She spoke over Hagrid's shoulder. The giant smiled politely, and Madame Maxime turned to Harry and Ginny. "I brought a few students with me for the wedding." Several students had climbed out of the carriage and wore standard Beaxbatons uniforms.

"I'll see them in, breakfast is just starting." Ginny gathered the students and took them inside.

All afternoon classes were cancelled due to the new arrivals, and this gave Harry time to help Hagrid. The gamekeeper had become more nervous then before. His fiancée was staying right outside, and he hadn't been able to see her since she had arrived. Harry spent the rest of the evening with Hagrid, mopping up spilled Butterbeer and calming his nerves.

Harry woke the next morning to the thundering barks of Fang. The dog was barking at the light knock at the door. Hagrid was fast asleep in his bed and seemed unfazed and continued to snore.

A small Ravenclaw boy stood shaking at the door. Harry could tell that he was frightened by the dog. He looked up as the door swung open.

"Professor Potter, Professor Weasly is looking for you. She is in the hospital wing." Harry thanked the boy who happily ran off, then went back to Hagrid and pushed his shoulder. The half-giant woke with a grunt and looked at Harry with half-open eyes.

"Hagrid I have to go. I'll be back." He didn't wait for a reply before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

There was a group gathered around one of the small beds in the hospital wing. Harry recognized the red hair of Ginny and the twins, then Molly and Arthur. He rushed to the group quickly and tried to get through. Ginny immediately turned and hugged him, her shoulders shuddering with sobs.

Ron was seated next to the bed, his face in his hands. Neville stood next to the bed on the other side, holding a rag to Hermione's head. Hermione looked pale and clammy, and looked like she had two rivers of tears down her cheeks. There was blood on the bed by Hermione's feet.

"Ginny, what's going on?" Harry asked, still holding her. She shook her head but didn't speak.

Ron looked up from behind his hands. His eyes were bloodshot and his face red. Harry had never seen him so upset. Even with all the deaths they witnessed in the war, Ron's tears had been few and far between.

"We… Hermione lost the baby." Ron's words were soft and broken. Ginny stiffened in Harry's arms, and Mrs. Weasly let out a soft squeak and moved closer to her husband.

"How did this happen?"

"She apperated into Hogsmeade and by the time she got here, she was bleeding and collapsed." It was Neville's turn to speak. "Poppy and I didn't get to her in time. She collapsed again when we got her in here. We were just too late." Ron's face was back in his hands and fresh tears were in Hermione's eyes.

Hermione's miscarriage hit Ginny hard. She had tears in her eyes for the rest of the day and kept returning to the hospital wing. Ron and Harry ate together at dinner, if only to try and cheer Ron up. Ginny spent her supper in the hospital.

The day of Hagrid's wedding, Hermione came out of the hospital wing. She was still a little pale, but she was walking on her own. The whole school was buzzing with activity as the other teachers helped with the final preparations. Harry and Ron were helping Hagrid in his hut, while Ginny helped to set up chairs.

The hour for the wedding came. Hagrid and Grawp stood at the front of the aisle, McGonagall standing front and center, dressed in a lovely shade of green. Dumbledore's monument stood to the right of the flowered arch at the very front.

Hagrid was wearing his best mohair coat, a bright orange pumpkin blossom pinned to the lapel, his hair greased back and combed. Grawp wore a similar suit, but it looked like he had the top of a tree pinned to his chest.

The band began to play the wedding mach and the Beaxbatons carriage opened to allow Madame Maxime to exit, wearing an elaborate wedding gown. Her footsteps were small for her size, and by the time she reached Hagrid, her train was just ending outside the carriage door. The band quieted and the ceremony began.

The whole marriage ceremony lasted barely a half hour. A troop of pixies, forced to wear glittering skirts, were released as Hagrid and his new wife kissed. A round of applause rose and echoed across the grounds.

The Great Hall was decorated in yellows and white. The house tables had been pushed aside to make way for smaller tables, though the staff table remained, covered in beautiful white linen. Hagrid and Olympe went to their seats, as did the other guests and dinner was served.

The party lasted lat into the night, though the students trickled out early. As the party died down, Hagrid was left with Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, and his new wife.

"Thank you fer comin'." He spoke, Olympe on his arm. "It means a lot ter us."

"No problem Hagrid. You were there for 'Mione and I." Ron spoke.

"And will be there for Harry and me in a couple months." Ginny finished.

"'O course we will." Hagrid grinned. Hermione yawned and Ron took her hand, helping her stand.

"I better get her to bed." Ron spoke and helped his wife.

"We better go too. We have classes in the morning." Harry took Ginny's hand. Hagrid waved them off and Ron and Hermione headed to the grounds. Harry separated from Ginny into his office and fell asleep immediately.

The next day was filled with talks of the wedding and the after party. Hagrid left with Madame Maxime, Professor Gurbley-Plank taking his place. Harry and Ginny received several more owls about the wedding, and both became very nervous. Christmas holiday approached faster then either had expected.

Their students became restless and so did they. Harry spent more and more time pacing his room or his office. He hardly ate anything, he was hardly ever hungry. Ginny was the same. She was always tired and hardly ever ate.

After the final class of term before break, Ginny met Harry in his office. She wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"Harry, I'm so nervous." He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I don't know if I'm ready for this." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"Let's run away then." He spoke calmly. His fiancée pulled her face from his shirt and looked up.

"Are you serious?" she asked softly.

"Sure." He smiled and looked into her eyes. "We will go home for Christmas but before we get there we will get married at the ministry." Ginny blinked.

"Mum would kill us." She smirked. "Are you scared?"

"You had better believe it." Ginny laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

Molly and Arthur had been working hard to get the Burrow ready. Ron and the twins did everything they could to help. Bill had been busy with the garden, and Fleur was taking care of Hermione, who was still weak.

Harry and Ginny were greeted excitedly by the whole house. The family had been working so hard that the house seemed brighter, if that was even possible. Mrs. Weasly had a huge dinner planned for the night of their return from Hogwarts. A ton of people had already arrived and were camping in tents all around the yard.

Preparations continued as there was only a week away. Ginny and the other women spent a lot of time going to Diagon Alley to get a dress and other supplies, while the men worked to set up the yard.

Areas of the snow in the garden were covered with a clear, plastic like carpet. An area was set up with an awning for the ceremony, several chairs set up with a pale blue carpet running down the center and sparkling ribbons tied to the chairs.

A second tent was set up atop the carpet, which was there to keep the snow from melting. The carpet was hardened to create a dance floor and tables set up all around, again decorated with pale blue and sparkling white.

When Harry showed the two tents to Ginny, she nearly cried. It was exactly the way she had pictured them. Every detail was taken into consideration.

The days sped by, and soon it looked as though the next World Cup was going to be held at the Burrow. There were small walking paths between the tents and not much more. Harry had still not heard from the Dursleys, which was no surprise.

"Well it would be nice if they at least sent something." Mrs. Weasly grumbled at least once a day.

An owl arrived the day before the wedding carrying an awkward envelope. The writing was scrawled and hurried. It was addressed to Harry.

His hands shook as he opened it and thought he recognized the writing:

Harry

I had to get this out before your uncle saw. We will not be attending your wedding, but I though you might want these. They were your fathers. Petunia.

Two gold cufflinks fell out of the envelope, a "P" on both, being circled by a snitch. Harry's eyes teared and for once he was glad that he was alone.


	9. Chapter 9

The day of the wedding arrived to a scurry of excitement. Dobby was in the kitchen helping to cook and clean. He would be serving drinks and snacks at the reception, much to his delight. Ginny was locked in a room with Fleur, Tonks, and Hermione, and Harry spent the whole of his spare time looking for something to do, though he always got shooed away.

Harry finally admitted defeat and returned to him and Ginny's room. The picture of his parents sat on the nightstand smiling at him. Two pictures of the Order, the original and the new, stood to either side, his father's cufflinks in front.

He didn't know how long he sat staring at the pictures before Ron came in. He looked up quickly and Ron smiled.

"I've been looking for you, mate." Ron sat next to him on the bed. "It's almost time. We should get ready." Harry simply nodded and Ron left, closing the door.

The room was quiet as Harry and Ron changed. Thankfully Harry had decided on tuxedos for the men instead of dress robes. Harry stood in front of the mirror while he closed the cufflinks and Ron adjusted his tie. Ron placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything will be fine, mate." Harry looked at Ron in the mirror.

"Were you this nervous when you and Hermione got married?"

"You would have thought I had eaten a Puking Pastille the way I was acting." He laughed. "But once I saw her again, I was floating on air." He patted Harry. "But it's time now, mate. Lupin is waiting for us in the kitchen." Harry turned and hugged Ron.

"Thanks, Ron." The red-head blushed deeply. "You're my best mate." He let Ron go and headed for the door.

Lupin, Hermione, and Fleur were waiting in the kitchen. The girls looked lovely in glittering, pale blue dresses, their hair piled in curls on the tops of their heads. They carried bouquets of snow white roses, sparkling thanks to an enchantment place by Fleur herself. Lupin, like Ron and Harry, wore a tuxedo and looked very uncomfortable.

Lupin nudged Harry out the door to stand with McGonagall at the head of the isle. Soft music began to play, and Ron and Hermione came down the isle, both with huge smiles on their lips, though Hermione still looked tired and weak. Fleur and Lupin followed, barely touching where their arms were linked. When they separated, glitter and white rose petals mad their way to him, leaving a trail down the isle. Finally a curtain of rose petals pulled apart.

Arthur Weasly appeared, looking excited in his tuxedo with crooked bow-tie. He offered his arm as Ginny approached. She was dressed in pure snow white, a ball gown fit for a Queen. She had curls cascading down her back, and a light film of a veil covering her face and back.

Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected her to look so stunning. The crowd "oohed" and "ahhed" as she moved, voicing exactly what he felt. As she approached him, it looked more like she was floating then walking.

Ginny smiled at him as he reached for her hand. He could see tears in Molly's eyes behind Ginny. Arthur stepped back and Ginny joined him with their headmistress.

"Dearly beloved. We are gathered here today to join two great wizarding families in Ginevra Molly Weasly and Harry James Potter." Minerva started.

Harry couldn't stop looking at Ginny. She was so beautiful in her dress, and her eyes shone just as brightly as her smile. Her hands shook as they held his. McGonagall kept speaking. People moved. Harry's eyes remained locked on Ginny.

"Harry, do you take Ginevra to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The soft voice asked.

"I do." He answered.

"Ginevra, do you take Harry to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Her voice was soft and almost sing-songy. Harry heard Mrs. Weasly sob. Ron and Hermione stepped forward and each handed over a ring. They were solid gold bands, engraved on the inside with "Harry Loves Ginny".

The pair each took the rings and repeated their vows.

"Ginny, I give you this ring as a sign of my undying love and devotion to you." Ginny did the same. Placing a hand over theirs, McGonagall spoke high and loud.

"What we have joined together today let no man or wizard pull apart." She looked back to the pair. "Harry, you may now kiss the bride." With a slight shake, Harry moved the veil from his bride's face. Ginny blushed as Harry moved towards her, taking her in his arms. Their eyes closed as their lips met and a cheer, starting from the twins, flooded the tent. When they pulled apart, they were red-faced.

They turned, and McGonnagal raised her arms. "I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter!" They made their way back down the isle together, followed by their party.

Everyone gathered in the second tent. Dobby ran to Harry and hugged his knees, then presented him with a bottle of Butterbeer.

"A gift to Harry Potter from Dobby and the house elves of Hogwarts" He squeaked, and then ran off to collect his tray, which he placed happily on the top of his head.

Harry and Ginny took their place at the head of the table and people waved or winked at them as they entered.

Hagrid's reception had been nowhere as noisy as Harry's. Laughter rang from every corner, as well as cries from Bill and Lupin's babies.

The food that had been prepared for the reception was almost like a Hogwarts feast. Dobby ran around, busy the whole time. People danced to the music that seemed to come from nowhere. Fairies flew around the room, not only casting light, but lending a winter sparkle.

In the midst of the party, Fred and George stood and rang their glasses. Everyone looked their way.

"Congratulations to Harry and Ginny!" Fred spoke. Cries of "Here here" rang out across the room.

"Now, in honor of our newest brother and our only sister,"

"Weasly's Wizarding Wheezes has come up with a new product." The two spoke as one.

"If everyone would follow us outside." As if on a string, everyone rose and exited the tent. Fred and George pointed their wands at a crate, and out flew what looked to be miniature dragons. They grew slightly in size as they zoomed to the sky, then taking a huge breath and let out a breath of fire each.

The flames danced and lit up the sky, leaving words etched against the clouds.

Congrats Harry and Ginny!

As the flames died away, the continued to shine and the dragons returned to Fred and George. Everyone clapped and slowly filed back into the tent for cake.

Harry and Ginny left for their honeymoon after term at Hogwarts ended. They spent a week hidden from anyone and seeing sites they had both wanted to see.


	10. Epilogue

Harry and Ginny returned to Hogwarts the following year. She was pregnant when she left for Hogwarts and showing when they returned for Christmas.

Christmas Eve the whole family sat around the table after dinner, baby Harry sleeping in his father's lap, and Fleur holding their second child who suckled happily form a bottle. Ron, the twins, Arthur and Harry each sipped a butterbeer as Molly watched her knitting.

Hermione moved and placed a hand on Ron's arm as he moved to take another sip.

"Ron, I'm pregnant."

**A/N: So I decided not to make you guys wait for too long to end this one, so here it is. I know it is a little short, but this was the best way for me to tie it up. I also decided that I wanted to end it with everyone happy. I am getting ready to work on another HP fan fic, but I'm not sure when I will get the first of it up. Haven't started the hard copy yet. Lol anyway, hope to get it up soon, and I hope you all enjoyed Time Marches On.**

**Hugs, Kisses, and Chocolate Chip Cookies, **

**Miskumi ^.^**


End file.
